Radar sensors are used more and more frequently in motor vehicles. For example, such radar sensors are used driver assistance systems in order to be able to recognize oncoming vehicles already from a larger distance and in order to be able to determine as precisely as possible their position and speed. Radar sensors are used also to monitor the immediate surroundings of the motor vehicle.
For this purpose, the radar sensors are mounted on the body of the vehicle, behind the bumper or in the engine space. Therefore, they are protected against external influences by means of a housing with a radome.
At the same time, the housing consists of aluminum, which results in improved EMC shielding, wherein a plug has to be mounted to the housing so as to be able to connect the electronics of the radar sensor in the housing from the outside. Furthermore, because of the stable aluminum housing and the heat generated in the housing a pressure compensation element has been provided in the housing, which has a membrane for providing the pressure compensation. The radome used as housing cover for the housing is mostly transparent for microwave radiation and is manufactured, for example, of plastic material.
In plastic housings, the material of the housing in itself does not ensure the EMC shielding. For this purpose, metallic coatings or interior housings are required, which involve a complex and cost-intensive assembly.